Many of today's computers and other electronic devices include a feature that allows a user to lock the computer or device from access by others. Some of the devices provide a mechanism for unlocking a locked device through a graphical user interface of the device. For example, the graphical user interface can provide a mechanism that allows a user to input authentication information, such as a password or code.
Some computers and other electronic devices can provide voice command features. For example, a user of a device can speak a voice command into a microphone coupled to the device. When the voice command is received by the device, the device can recognize and execute the voice command.